


B

by rabiddog



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Kurapika angst, Kurapika whump, Sacrifice, hurt kurapika, kurapika-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: The end was near now; he could feel it deep inside his bones, at the end of his fingertips, in the curl of his broken toes.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 21





	B

“I am my salvation.” 

Kurapika’s hands tremble, his right covered in broken chains, and the left tainted a sickening crimson with blood. He finds it symbolic. 

A trodden, filthy ground cushions the blow as he tumbles backward into the bed of the Earth itself, his spine bending uncomfortably to fit the shape of the given mounds. Upon impact, blonde hair drops from the loose ponytail it had previously been wrapped up in and slinked around his skull like a golden, bloody halo. 

“I am my savior.” 

A hiss of rushed air brushes past cracked and bleeding lips as the Kurta’s now supine form trembles. The sky, a once brilliant blue, darkens into cold, deep hues, a mixture of midnight-purple and violet-red. 

It’s particularly fitting, Kurapika muses with the rarest of smiles. How the red-eyed clansman can bring himself to smile at a time like this, even he doesn’t know. 

The day isn’t a good one. Not at all. It certainly isn’t good enough to warrant one of the teenager’s smiles, but here he is. Red-tinted lips curve across the soft expanse of skin covering his skull front; the sides of his eyes crinkled to express whatever happiness he’s feeling. It’s too much and not enough all at once. 

“I am my survivor.” 

It wasn’t fair that it was going this way. Kurapika fought tooth and nail against ghastly foes; against the Phantom Troupe, and yet, in the end, they had come out on top. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t severely decreased their numbers, but their legs seemed to duplicate. 

Realistically, it made sense. The spider could function without its head, and it was true that they didn’t need Chrollo to continue his work – his legacy. That much Kurapika knew from experience. 

A nervous chuckle rattled from his inner confines at the thought. His frail and used body was melting further into the dirt coffin he was growing more and more familiar with. The Kurta couldn’t help but feel reassured by the ground beneath his fingers. 

“I am my Samaritan.” 

Death wasn’t kind, Kurapika knew that much. He understood that it took and took wherever it could; he understood that death was a factor of everyone’s life, and could not be outrun, no matter how much one may try. 

And try as he might, because Kurapika had. He’d done his best postponing his inevitable end, be it making more conditions or working with powerful nen users to add just a few more hours to his pitiful life. In the end, however, it seemed as if it had all gone to waste. 

In its entirety, death had taken away the precious piece of him that made him whole and made him human. 

The grim reaper had reached out with skeletal claws and gripped the one part that Kurapika had vowed to keep holy, to stay sane. He has yet been left a hollowed shell of his old self. The young Kurta was no longer the revenge-driven blondie, striving to get a hunter’s license alongside new friends, no he was far worse. 

“I am my successor.” 

Kurapika had done all of this in a blazing act of revenge for his fallen brethren. He’d only wished to avenge them and their untimely deaths. Perhaps they’d hate him for what he’s done, for what he’s made others do. Would they be disgusted? He, he hoped not. 

Despite what some might say, Kurapika wasn’t a monster. He wasn’t the devil itself with bleeding red eyes and sharp teeth thirsty for a troupe of evil spiders. No, he was a boy desperate to reclaim his lost past. 

A haggard breath rocked his form as he tensed against the ground, his muddled thoughts leaving him almost immediately. The end was near now; he could feel it deep inside his bones, at the end of his fingertips, in the curl of his broken toes. 

Kurapika would take his final breath in just a moment more, and he had so many more regrets. He was sorry, Gon, Killua, Leorio - all of the friends he'd made along the way. He was so sorry. 

“I am my sacrifice.”

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
